


After the Arc

by Fishpaste



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Doctorcest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishpaste/pseuds/Fishpaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is set in the Doctorcest Universe created by GettingMetaphysical. If you want more delightful Doctor on Doctor action I can only point you to the true Queen on Doctorcest, go read! Now! :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GettingMetaphysical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingMetaphysical/gifts).



> This fic is set in the Doctorcest Universe created by GettingMetaphysical. If you want more delightful Doctor on Doctor action I can only point you to the true Queen on Doctorcest, go read! Now! :D

It was over finally. The Doctor leaned against the console and breathed out exhaustedly. Nyssa and Tegan had retired to their room, still chatting animatedly, he’d sorted out the remnants left in Amsterdam and sent a message cube back to Gallifrey that simultaneously insulted the entire high council and gave the pertinent information as to what had transpired and how they could stop this happening again. He was quite proud of the insults actually, they were worthy of his fourth self at least, though maybe not his first. But now it was all over and for the first time since everything had started happening, the fifth Doctor could relax and ponder exactly what had occurred.

Omega again. It seemed that while the Doctor might have run from Gallifrey’s present, its past kept catching up with him. Still, it should be the end of him now. Although he’d thought that last time too…he firmly pushed the thought out of his mind. No, it was over, no more antimatter universes for him thank you very much. And hopefully no more summons back to Gallifrey either! Every time he went to his home planet he either ended up as president or they were trying to execute him. Ridiculous. Well, Time Lords were inherently ridiculous. Probably the silly hats they wore, drained blood from the head or something.

He absently tapped in a few co-ordinates without looking, then immediately erased them, better to give the old girl a chance to recover from the antimatter invasion first; it wouldn’t do to have Sexy angry with him. He stuffed his hands into his pocket instead and turned his mind to the subject he’d been trying to avoid. Maxil. Well, Maxil and his sixth self. The resemblance was astounding, and faintly terrifying. Five closed his eyes and thought back to the moment of their first meeting.

_He’d come skidding around the corner, trying to keep track of all the guards and Nyssa and still remember his way around the citadel. Someone was shooting at them, and he could hear more guard’s feet racing towards them. He’d pulled up sharply when the group had appeared before him, automatically throwing out an arm to protect his companion. Then he’d actually looked at who it was. Six? He’d relaxed instantly, automatically, then tensed up again when Six’s expression did not change at the sight of him. Five knew Six, knew him better than any of the other regenerations in fact and the person in front of him was not Six. The mental presence was clearly different, the expression was one of cruel triumph rather than smug amusement and he was raising a gun at Five. But he looked identical. The features, the way of standing, of walking! Even the voice was the same! Five froze in confusion and couldn’t even manage a protest as Maxil raised the gun and fired._

He’d realised the truth of the matter, lying in Nyssa’s room later. Just a freak regeneration effect. It shouldn’t bother him this much; it wasn’t unheard of for similar looking regenerations to occur. But it did bother him. It bothered him a lot. Perhaps because the Doctor was much closer to his other regenerations than most Time Lords, or simply because he wasn’t often surrounded by people who could change their looks other than himself, he found the very notion of a Six doppelganger highly disturbing and upsetting. Particularly when the blasted fellow had seemed so determined to execute him. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and rubbed them together. Their showdown later had managed to unnerve him further, when Nyssa and Damon had managed to get in to see him and he’d had to override Maxil about allowing them deeper into the TARDIS.

Override someone wearing Six’s face. He sighed and scrubbed at his eyes. He’d done it, yes. Stared down Maxil and forced him to allow the Doctor his way, assumed the dominant position and demanded his privacy. But it had all felt so wrong, unnatural. The fifth incarnation of the Doctor knew very well he was not an overly dominant personality, particularly when with his other selves. Even leaving out the…play they got involved in the fifth Doctor very rarely sought to overrule his otherselves, be they younger or older. Facing Maxil, every cell in his body had been screaming at him to trust his Sixth and submit, Six would never hurt him. He’d had to slam down firmly on every instinct he’d learnt and trust his knowledge instead, it was _not_ Six, Maxil would _happily_ hurt him, directly or indirectly and he _must_ remain in charge of the situation.

Only now, now that he didn’t have to deal with Maxil anymore, now that the adrenaline was wearing off and the crises was over…now the Doctor could feel a new, bubbling apprehension rising in him. His body and instincts were confused, Six meant safety but suddenly it did not? The mental presences had been different yes, but the Doctor had spent too long with humans it seemed, he put a lot of importance on appearance. Not looks, not like that but…humans didn’t change faces. Sometimes he forgot just how very different he was from the majority of his travelling companions.

The TARDIS beeped at him quietly and he absent mindedly ran a hand soothingly over her controls. His instincts were confused, well; he knew a good way to sort that out didn’t he? A tiny smirk playing at the corners of his mouth he turned back to the console and prepared to phase through his own timeline to seek out the real curly haired, smug, loud, utterly gorgeous blond. Not the fake one on Gallifrey, his Doctor. His Sixth.

*****

He phased into the TARDIS and it was immediately apparent the old girl was in a playful mood today. He’d arrived jammed up between the console and his sixth self, who looked bemused but pleased at the sudden appearance of his otherself. They remained frozen like that for a moment, Five pressed up against the console and Six pressed up against him. Six’s mouth curled into a lecherous smirk and Five felt some hard cold part of him finally relax, yes, this was definitely Six, not Maxil. His Six. Their telepathic fields nudged each other, delighting in the same-but-different feel.

“Doctor.” Six purred. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Five raised a pale eyebrow.

“I need a reason now?”

“You? Never.” Six leaned forward, pupils dilating and Five shivered as he felt the cool breath on his cheek. “But you usually have one, Tarts.” The elder’s hand snaked around his waist, pulling them just that little bit closer together. He darted a quick glance at the celery then reached up and ran his fingers through Five’s hair. The fifth Doctor closed his eyes in bliss as he stroked the long strands, his sensitive scalp prickling delightfully.

“What are you doing?” He breathed.

“Working out the timeline, dearest. You know I can never leave a mystery unsolved.”

“I don’t believe you could work out the exact point just through my hair.” Five snorted, opening his eyes a crack to peer into the handsome face so close to his. He watched Six’s lips as he replied with rapt attention, so much attention in fact that he nearly missed what Six had said.

“Hmmm, I do believe you’re right Doctor, a more _thorough_ examination is called for certainly.” Six smirked at his younger self. Five couldn’t help himself, he grinned back, eyes sparkling as Six took him by the hand and pulled him deeper into his TARDIS.

They ended up in the medical bay and Five felt his skin flush as Six firmly pressed him onto one of the beds. The Sixth removed his coloured coat and rummaged in one of the nearby cabinets, pulling out a variety of different instruments, some of which, Five assumed from the look of them, the TARDIS had placed there especially. The curly headed Doctor turned back to the cricketer, while hooking a stethoscope casually around him neck.

“Take your coat off.” Five did so, feeling the familiar thrill of excitement as he submitted to himself. The Buccaneer prowled forward and leaned over him, arousing a delicious shudder down his Fifth self’s back. Long, clever fingers eased the pale jumper over the blond head and immediately started work on the shirt buttons, exposing the pale skin beneath. In all this time they never broke eye contact. Five could feel the heat spreading across his face, moving down his chest and pooling heavily in his lower gut. His skin felt hypersensitive to the slightly roughened fingertips now gently coaxing off the braces and shirt. He sat, shirtless and bright-eyed, watching as his older self stepped back and raked his eyes up and down his body.

“Hmmm. No, I think we need an even deeper examination.” Six’s voice had dropped slightly, settling into the slightly husky tones Five knew so well. He removed the stethoscope from his neck and placed it in his ears, holding the metal chest piece loosely in one hand. He then leaned forward again and pressed the cold metal directly against the Fifth’s sternum. Five hissed at the cold metal upon his flushed skin. Six seemed pleased by the reaction, dragging the chilled metal head across his chest, enjoying the strangled gasp Five gave when it pressed gently against the nipple, encouraging it to harden quickly. He repeated the gesture on the other side of his chest.

“Well that all seems healthy enough.” Five licked his lips.

“Now open wide.” The Sixth Doctor pressed him fingertips against the jaw of the Fifth, smiling smugly when the younger complied. He ran his index finger over his partner’s lips and leaned forward until their faces were centimetres apart. “I’m afraid this part of the examination can get rather…intimate.” He breathed into the other’s ear. Five drew in a stuttering breath just before Six pressed their lips together, pushing a questing tongue into the other’s mouth. Five tilted his head back to deepen the kiss as Six wrapped a hand around the back of his head, pulling them closer together. The Fifth was so distracted by the kiss that he didn’t notice the elder’s hand sneaking around until he felt the soft restraint fasten around his wrist. He pulled back in confusion. Six grinned triumphantly; swiftly securing Five’s other wrist as well.

“Now my dear, this stage of the _examination_ can get a mite uncomfortable, best have you strapped down.”

“Six…” Five whined.

“Ah, ah, ah! Do as your Doctor tells you.” He easily pushed the young blond down flat onto the bed, so he was towering over him. Five felt a rush of excitement as he registered the vulnerable position he was left in, unable to struggle or escape, completely at the mercy of another. He breathed heavily as Six ran a finger down his bare chest, stopping at the high waistband of his trousers.

“Now we can’t have this, can we? Hmm? A full examination is what the Doctor ordered I believe.” Six’s voice was sultry and rich, his hands sure and graceful as he unzipped the striped trousers and pulled them slowly downwards. Five flushed harder as his excitement was revealed, making the older Doctor’s smirk widen. He ran a hand up his partner’s inner thigh, making the muscles twitch and jump.

“Oh dear, I think I see your problem. Now, how best to go about solving it?” Five glared from under perspiration darkened hair, then his eyes widened suddenly as Six grasped him firmly through his boxers.

“Aaah-ha, ah!”

“Mmmm. Just as I thought.” Six said smugly. He released Five and swiftly pulled down the boxers as well. Completely exposed, Five licked his lips, breathing hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Six proceeded to completely remove the rest of Five’s clothing, dropping the discarded items carelessly on a nearby bed. Five swallowed in nervous anticipation as Six turned back to the pile of instruments he’d pulled out earlier. He selected something, carefully angling his body so Five couldn’t see what is was and leaned back over his prone subject.

“Now Fivey, just relax…” The smirk was creeping back across the handsome face as Six ran clever fingers up Five’s legs, dancing ever so gently across the thigh and stroking firmly the strip of flesh behind the penis. Five groaned and tilted his head back, hips shaking as he tried to hold them still. Six’s smirk widened as he pressed firmly against Five’s most intimate place. Hurriedly dribbling lubricant over the questing digits he pushed them inside in one smooth movement. Five gasped and choked, pushing back at the intruder automatically. He clenched and breathed out hard. Six twisted his fingers, eliciting another shuddering gasp and withdrew them, to a mewl of disappointment from Five.

“Patience Doctor.” He murmured smugly.

“Six…need you… _please_ …”

Six chuckled and held up the toy he’d picked up earlier. A moment later Five felt smooth tapered latex pushing in where the fingers had just been. The plug fitted snugly as Five panted and adjusted to it.

“Ah, _ha_ …ah…”

“That’s it Five, relax.”

Six left the plug where it was momentarily and turned his attention to Five’s throbbing erection instead. He steadied the base and rubbed tiny circles into the weeping head with his thumb. Five cried out, lost in sensation. Six used one hand to fondle his testicles in a delightfully lewd fashion, before using both palms to rub briskly but lightly up and down the entire length. Five squirmed desperately, the sensation delightful but too little, not enough pressure, nowhere near enough friction. He thrust up towards Six, pleading for more, tighter, faster.

Six hauled himself up, so that he was straddling Five, the younger blond gasping at the change in pressure across his thighs. The elder continued stroking, long slow movements designed to elicit pleasure but no release. Unable to thrust upwards with the weight on his legs Five shuddered and tugged at the restraints holding him back from touching Six. He squeezed his eyes shut as Six bent down and blew cool breath over the dark coloured head, gasping at the very tip of a tongue flickering across it. He opened his eyes and… _Maxil!_ Maxil! Danger! _Fight! Move!_

He twisted in desperation, arms were pinned but legs were free. Kicking with all the adrenaline spiked strength he could muster he managed to forcefully throw Maxil away, sending him flying away to the floor with a loud clatter as he collided with the cabinet to the side. Frantically Five pulled at the restraints, managing to wrench one hand free painfully and swinging himself upright ready to flee or fight or…oh. Oh. Oh, _no_.

Six was sprawled against the overturned cabinet, one hand pressed against a bleeding cut on his forehead, looking at Five with an expression of complete baffled hurt. He stared at younger blond in confusion at the sudden rejection, bewildered betrayal visible in his eyes. Five felt his hearts turn to lead and sink down to his feet. He stepped forward, felt the second restraint holding him back and hurriedly freed himself so he could crouch next to himself. Six didn’t move as he did so, and he didn’t speak either. Five bit his lip, avoiding the accusation in his otherself’s eyes. He rummaged around in the upturned cabinet and found a healing pad. Six accepted the offering silently and pressed it to the cut. He raised a questioning eyebrow and Five slumped backwards until he was sitting opposite himself, looking dismally at the floor.

“Sorry.” He said quietly.

“An explanation would be appreciated.” Six replied sardonically. You’d have to know him very well to catch the slight tremble to his voice.

“I didn’t…I thought…it was just…” Five trailed off miserably.

“Five?” Six asked, allowing an amount of gentle concern to bleed into the question. He pulled the healing pad away and tossed it to one side now that the cut had stopped bleeding. “Tell me.”

“It was nothing. I’m sorry.”

“Hardly nothing Tarts. You’re trembling.”

“Am I?” Five asked wonderingly, holding up a hand. “Oh, I suppose I am. Sorry.”

“Doctor, stop apologising and explain. Please.” Five sighed.

“Maxil.” He said simply. Six frowned, flitting back over his own memories. Five saw the sudden remembrance and realisation dawn. Six’s face softened in understanding as the memories washed over him.

“ _Maxil_ , of course!” He closed his eyes at the realisation. “Yes, I remember this now. After Tegan and Amsterdam and the whole Omega stupidity. I came looking for, well, _me_ because I’d been thrown by Maxil’s resemblance. Oh _Fivey!_ ” Six reached out and drew the younger into an embrace. Five relaxed against his future, revelling in the forgiveness and understanding. Six buried his nose in blond hair. Five curled up against him, head resting between his hearts.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I understand.”

“I know. I’m still sorry.”

“I know.”

They sat in silent companionship for several long minutes before Five suddenly wriggled in discomfort. Six snickered at the embarrassed blush on his younger self’s face as he eased out the butt plug that had been forgotten about in the heat of the moment. He pressed a kiss to Five’s forehead and pulled him upright.

“Come on. The infirmary is hardly the most accommodating place to be.”

“Suppose not.” The Doctor agreed, following himself through the maze of corridors until they reached Six’s bedroom. The younger slumped down on the bed, nestling in the many brightly coloured pillows and mentally counting off colours that were repeated on the infamous coat while the older blond quickly stripped off and crawled to lie beside him. They fitted together neatly, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled together. Five nuzzled into Six’s chest, running his fingers through the golden curls and relaxing completely and utterly, in a way he never seemed able to anywhere else but in the arms of himself.

Six pressed a kiss to the top of his head and soothingly stroked his back, tracing random patterns to make Five shiver. The Doctor breathed in deeply, enjoying the slightly grassy sunshine smell of himself and thinking it was so different to the way the majority of Gallifreyans smelt. His people seemed to mostly smell of dust, ancient books and metal. The tang of twisted time was ever present, the timelines contorting and writhing around them. They breathed in unison, hearts beating in time together.

Eventually Six stirred, pulling back slightly to look his past in the face. Five still looked slightly unhappy, Maxil a clear and present shade hanging over him. He remained still as Six raised a sympathetic hand to his face, pressing fingertips against his cheek.

“Do you trust me?” Six asked; voice hardly louder than a breath.

“Always.”

“Then close your eyes.” Five slid them shut obediently. He felt Six roll them both, so that he was beneath the older incarnation. Five remained limp and relaxed and Six kissed his neck and along his collarbone. He raised his hands, seeking and finding Six’s strong broad body above his. Keeping his eyes shut he explored via touch, the familiar and yet new body seeming unexplored to his curious exploration. Unable to see his partner, he easily pushed the recurring concerns over Maxil aside and concentrated on the tongue circling his nipple and the hands sneaking down towards his pelvis.

He groaned deeply as Six pressed their hips together tightly, his now erect cock firmly held between their joined bodies. He could feel Six’s excitement too, nudging him pointedly as Six nipped at an earlobe. He panted harshly, rubbing their hips together and delighting in the friction, the heat, the feel of another body holding him down.

Lust making him clumsy he tangled their legs together; pushing Six’s legs apart and pressing his thigh upwards into his partner’s groin. Six gasped at the increased pressure and bit down on the side of Five’s neck, hands holding his wrists together above his head. Pinned beneath the eager Gallifreyan, Five twisted and moaned, desperate for more contact, more movement, more everything! Six kissed him harshly, teeth clacking together before he pulled back and away, moving to kneel between his partner’s legs. Five reached blindly for him before Six lifted his ankles and draped the toned Cricketer’s legs over his shoulders.

“Oh _God_!”

Six thrust in smoothly. Five clenched and cried out. Legs flexing and face contorting he panted as Six began to thrust.

“Oh God! Six! _Yes_! Please…”

“You like that…hmmm…Five? You like it?”

“Yes, yes, _Rassilion Yes_!”

“You like my cock in you? Being bent over and _fucked_?”

“Yeeeeessss. I need you Sixie! Please, give me _more_!” Six chuckled, voice deep and silky.

“More? My little slut aren’t you Five?”

“Your, _ah_ , your little slut! Yes, _Doctor_! Please!”

“Please what?”

“Please! _Faster_! Yes…ah..hah, _ah_ …”

“Dirty boy.”

Six grinned triumphantly, increasing the pace and strength of his thrusting. Beneath him, still with eyes shut, Five was lost in a whirlpool of sensation. A carnal explosion of pleasure, Six was broad and long and thick and oh so good. The pressure, the friction, the feel of Six inside him…He keened excitedly as Six angled juuuust right, hitting the sensitive little bundle of nerves. He clutched at the sheets, legs tensing uncontrollably as the elder’s strokes became wilder, stronger, faster…

Teeth digging painfully into his own lip, the hot sensation giving yet more pleasure, Five could feel he was close, so close, standing on the edge of a deep and terrifying cliff. His eyes sprang open to see the face of his partner as he came with a cry of agonised bliss. _Six_. Not Maxil. The Doctor. Himself. _Six_.

The topping Doctor was glistening with sweat, skin flushed and dark. His eyes were fixed firmly on Five’s face, mouth slightly open as he panted and gasped. The light caught the golden mess of curls, giving the Doctor an absurd halo as he indulged in illegal carnality. His face twisted with triumph as he came, shuddering out his pleasure and collapsing forward onto Five.

Trapped beneath the body of his otherself Five breathed shallowly before Six rolled aside, slipping out of him and gathering the younger Doctor up closer to him. They lay together, both recovering slowly. Both were sticky and sweaty and shaking with adrenaline. Neither one cared.


End file.
